Defender
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Augustine is partying hard at uni but feels unfulfilled. What (or who) could possibly make him feel happy? Prof Sycamore/Lysandre, more cuteness.


**Defender **

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

* * *

Augustine gazed at the empty space in the bed next to him and sighed. Another one night stand, another guy who he didn't even remember the name of. Was it Sophocles? Bob? Well, something like that anyway. They'd met at a party last night and Augustine had lost no time in inviting the guy back to the apartment that he shared with his best mate, Lysandre. They'd had wild sex and Lysandre had put Metallica on loud so as to drown them out.

Augustine rubbed his sticky eyes and sat up in bed. This was what uni life was supposed to be like, right? Wild parties, booze, sex and loud music. He was away from home for the first time and was determined to live it up like crazy.

The trouble was, somehow, it just didn't feel as much fun as he had thought it would.

Augustine sighed, dressed himself and went to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. He wondered where Lysandre was. Perhaps still asleep in bed?

_I'll go and make some coffee_, Augustine thought. _That'll make me feel better, I'm sure of it. I'm probably dehydrated from all that drinking last night._

Augustine went into the kitchen and hunted through the cupboards, after cups. Just as he was setting them out, he heard the sound of the front door opening.

_That must be Lysandre_, he thought. _He's been out early somewhere_.

"Augustine, you're up?" Lysandre said, entering the kitchen, a bottle of milk in his hands.

Augustine went to smile at Lysandre but instead gasped in shock. Lysandre's right eye was bruised and swollen shut and below his nose was caked with dried blood.

"Oh! Mon ami, you are hurt" Augustine cried. He took the milk from Lysandre. "Let me help you".

"It's nothing", Lysandre muttered, shaking his head. "I am alright".

"That doesn't look like nothing to me", said Augustine, ushering Lysandre over to a chair and sitting him down. "Stay there, I'll clean it up for you". Augustine ran a flannel under the cold water and squeezed it. Then he carefully began to clean the blood from Lysandre's face.

"What happened?" Augustine asked. "You weren't mugged, were you?"

"No", said Lysandre. Blushing a little, he admitted the truth. "I got into a fight".

Augustine stared in surprise at his mate. As a rule, Lysandre never fought; he was too easy going and peaceful.

"A fight? What on earth was it about?" Augustine said, gently wiping Lysandre's swollen eye.

"It wasn't anything important", Lysandre said.

Augustine sighed.

"Come on now, you must tell me. You know I'll only keep asking until you say".

"Very well then", said Lysandre. "Some chaps insulted you and...I fought them".

Augustine looked puzzled. "Insulted me? What did they say?"

Lysandre went red again. "I'd...rather not say it".

"Oh but I must know", said Augustine. He saw himself as a nice guy around the campus. Who could possibly dislike him enough to insult him?

"Augustine, you don't want to know", Lysandre said patiently. "It will only hurt your feelings".

Augustine made puppy dog eyes at Lysandre.

"Alright then!" Lysandre snorted and then winced, as it hurt his sore nose. "They...they called you, uh, _the_ _Lumiose bike_".

Augustine started, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Lysandre indignantly. "I've made myself temporarily ugly, defending your honour".

"I'm sorry", said Augustine quickly, realising that he had hurt Lysandres' feelings. "I didn't mean it like that, Mon ami. Thank you for defending my honour".

"Hmm", said Lysandre, touching his sore nose. "It would help as well, Augustine, if you could look after your honour a bit better too".

Augustine turned pink.

"Uh, how do you mean?" he asked.

"You, shagging all these random chaps nearly every evening". Lysandre frowned and got up out of the chair. "I'm going to wear out my entire CD collection before we graduate, you know".

Augustine turned from pink to red but Lysandre continued.

"Honestly, you really ought to start acting more mature. Such as, stop sleeping around and settle down with a steady boyfriend".

Augustine hung his head. "I can't find one. They all just want a quick fling".

Lysandre raised his eyebrows.

"You can't find one? There's one right under your nose, Augustine".

Augustine looked at Lysandre and saw he was staring at him intently. Then, he smiled and Augustine blushed for a totally different reason.

"I...didn't think you were interested", he said shyly.

"Augustine, would I make myself temporarily ugly for a chap I wasn't interested in?"

Augustine smiled, feeling happier than he had ever done before at uni.

"Oh, I would like that so much", he said. "To be your boyfriend, I mean".

"Yes, so would I", said Lysandre. He put his arms around Augustine and held him close. Augustine relaxed, resting his head on Lysandre's shoulder and feeling completely content.

After a few minutes had passed, he looked up and whispered into Lysandres' ear.

"Lysandre?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to your room and...listen to your CDs?"

Lysandre smirked.

"Of course, Augustine". He took hold of Augustine's hand and kissed it. "The coffee will wait for us".

Augustine giggled and the two of them headed towards Lysandre's bedroom. As Lysandre was opening the door, he stopped and gazed at Augustine. Then he grinned; a naughty gleam in his eyes.

"On seconds thoughts", Lysandre said. "Let's leave the music off. There will be other things that I'd much rather hear, this time!"

**The End**


End file.
